Sa raison d'être : le chocolat !
by Emeraude-chan
Summary: [JPLE][OS]Choqué, je ne peux plus bouger. Je regarde Lily absorber la substance à une vitesse surprenante. C’est CA sa drogue ? Du chocolat…


**_Coucou tout le monde !_**

**_Ca faisait longtemps dis donc... Mais que voulez-vous ? Je suis en panne d'inspiration en ce moment TT _****_Finalement, un beau matin, en me réveillant, j'ai eu cette idée sublime ! Bon, encore une fois, ce n'est rien de très sérieux... Même pas du tout..._**

**_Alors, ceci est un cadeau de Noël en retard ainsi qu'un cadeau de nouvel an au cas où je réussirais pas à boucler un one ou quoi avant le nouvel an :s _**

**_Je tiens d'ailleurs à en profiter pour dire un grand MERCI à tous les reviews postées pour "Moi, lui et un placard". C'est mon record et je vous remercie de tout coeur verse une larme Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?!! s'effondre en pleurs Bref ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour leurs reviews... Enfaite je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai répondu et à qui pas donc je m'excuse pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu._**

**_Et voilà ! Gros bisous tout le monde et bonne lecture !_**

**Sa raison d'être : le chocolat !**

Trois ans ! Trois longues années que j'essaye de sortir avec elle ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Trois ans, ce n'est pas rien. En trois ans, j'aurais pu sortir avec trois cents filles. Ah ! Trois cents filles toutes plus belles les une que les autres, bien foutue et éblouie de pouvoir sortir avec moi, James Potter le Maraudeur. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je vous jure que j'ai tenté tout mon possible mais il se trouve que mon cœur – oui mes dames et messieurs, mon cœur, ce petit muscle qui est chargé d'envoyer du sang partout dans notre corps et ainsi nous apporter la vie – a flashé sur Lily Evans.

Oui, oui vous avez bien entendu, Lily Evans. Bien sûr que c'est la fille aux cheveux roux et aux beaux yeux verts. Ouai, c'est ça ! La préfète en chef. Vous êtes bien informés dis donc ! Pardon ? Oui, c'est la fille qui me hurle tout le temps dessus que je suis qu'un gamin immature et que je suis sûrement tombé sur la tête quand j'étais bébé (d'après elle, ça explique mon état mental). C'est bien cette fille-là oui. Euh… s'il vous plait ? Arrêtez de rire ! Bon sang ! C'est déjà assez difficile à vivre comme ça…

Je disais donc que ça faisait trois ans que j'essaye de sortir avec elle mais il faut dire que pour mademoiselle, je ne suis pas assez bien. Je vous promets que quoique je fasse, elle me trouve toujours des défauts ! TOUJOURS ! C'est incroyable comme elle a de l'imagination. Si je me pavane, je me prends pour un paon. Si je la sauve des Serpentards, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui veut jouer aux héros et un raciste en plus. Si je fais une blague à un autre qu'à un Serpentard, je suis un clown qui n'a aucun humour. Si je lui offre une fleur, je suis un jardinier (celle là, elle était pas mal tiens !). Si je lui offre des bijoux pour la Saint-Valentin, je suis un imbécile qui attache trop d'importance au prix de ses cadeaux. Bref j'en passe des meilleurs et des pires.

Conclusion : James Potter, Lily Evans ne veut pas de toi. Mais je suis têtu ! Je ne la laisserais pas s'échapper comme ça. Je l'aime par je ne sais quel malheur donc je veux continuer d'essayer. Le problème c'est qu'au bout de trois ans, je suis à bout d'imagination. Lily en a toujours pleins pour me trouver des défauts mais moi là, j'en ai plus pour trouver comment la séduire. Gros problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis d'accord.

J'étais le héros du collège, elle n'était pas contente. J'ai joué au Don Juan, elle n'était pas contente. J'ai arrêté de jouer au Don Juan, pas contente… Bon…

Des idées ? Mmh, oui… La prendre dans un couloir et l'embrasser… Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes là-bas au fond ? Lui chanter une chanson ? Euh… La soûler pour qu'elle m'avoue son amour éternel… Mais encore... ? Me transformer en sa meilleure amie pour mener mon enquête… Demander à Remus d'arranger le coup…. Et blabla blabla blabla ! Vous y connaissez rien en Lily Evans ! Toutes vos idées sont foireuses ! La preuve : je les ais déjà essayé ! Oh, ne rigolez pas hein !

Désespéré et en manque d'idée, je décide de me rendre aux cuisines pour manger un bon petit plat. Ah là là ! C'est dur la vie.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir menant aux cuisines, j'y étais presque mais… (Et oui, encore et toujours ce petit « mais » or on l'adore ce petit mais ! Gentil petit « mais ». Bref ! Je m'égare) je vis tout à coup Lily venir de l'autre bout du couloir en courant comme une folle. Ses joues sont rouges à cause de l'effort et ses cheveux volent dans le vent. Alors qu'elle courrait telle les jeunes filles dans cette série TV moldue nommée « Alerte à Malibu », elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir.

-Ouch !

Ca, elle peut le dire… Je crois que je vais l'aider mais (et oui ! encore lui !) une idée me vient à l'esprit. Je me demande où elle se dirige comme ça… Hé hé ! On va la suivre ! Mouhahaha !

Euh, non c'est rien. Bref, je me cache vite derrière une armure du couloir et regarde la suite de la scène.

Lily se lève courageusement et marche calmement pour ensuite rentrer dans les cuisines. Je rêve ! Elle voulait aller dans les cuisines, c'est pour CA qu'elle courait comme une dégénérée ? Cette fille est folle et après elle dit que c'est moi ! Pff…

Je sors ma cape d'invisibilité, la met sur moi et ensuite je rentre à mon tour dans les cuisines. Et quelle surprise !

-Minki !! MINKI !! hurle Lily de manière à ce que sa magnifique voix est entendue dans toute la cuisine.

Tout à coup, une petite elfe apparaît, l'air effrayée.

-Ma dose ! lui dit Lily d'un air menaçant qui me fait peur. Va-t-elle tuer l'elfe ?

-Je suis vraiment désolée Mademoiselle Evans ! J'étais occupée au dîner et je n'avais pas vu que l'heure de votre dose arrivait.

-C'est pas grave mais donne la moi ! J'en peux plus !

Sa dose ? SA DOSE ?!! Lily Evans, l'amour de ma vie, se drogue !! Par Merlin et tout les autres grands sorciers (dont moi-même) !

Traumatisé, je la regarde avec de grands yeux et reste sur place. Pendant que la petite elfe est partie chercher sa drogue, Lily est assise par terre, la tête entre les mains. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard où je ne cesse d'observer Lily, Monkey ou je sais plus quoi apparaît avec un paquet enveloppé d'un emballage blanc et elle le tend à Lily.

-S'il vous plait Mademoiselle.

-Merci beaucoup, Minki ! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… fait Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ca ne pourra pas durer éternellement mademoiselle… chuchote Minki.

-Je sais, soupire Lily. Je cherche une solution pour m'en procurer autrement. Dès que j'aurais trouvé, je cesse de t'embêter. Promis.

Les deux filles se sourirent et Minki disparut. Enfin seule (du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croit), Lily commence à déballer le paquet.

Mon cœur bat à la chamade, je suis stressé comme je ne l'ai jamais été ! Quelle sorte de drogue Lily prend ? Tout cela me rend anxieux.

Pour finir le paquet s'ouvre finalement, mettant fin à ma torture et je découvre la drogue.

Choqué, je ne peux plus bouger. Je regarde Lily absorber la substance à une vitesse surprenante. C'est CA sa drogue ? Du chocolat…

Effectivement, Lily est entrain de manger une gigantesque tablette de chocolat sous mon nez. Du chocolat belge en plus ! Mon dieu, cette vision est effrayante… La moitié de son visage est pleins de chocolat. Vous croyez que je peux le nettoyer avec ma langue ? Non ? Bon… Si vous le dîtes…

Une fois la tablette entière avalée, Lily Evans s'en va me laissant là tout choqué. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lily accro au chocolat moldu belge. Car, il faut l'avouer, le chocolat moldu est bien meilleur et en particulier le belge.(1) Donc c'est ça que se procure Lily ? Parce qu'elle peut pas l'acheter elle-même vu qu'on en vend pas à Pré-au-Lard.

Tiens… Et si… Les gars, je crois que j'ai une idée !

°

Je suis assis tranquillement dans la salle commune. Seul. Après tout, il est onze heure et les élèves ont cours demain donc tout le monde est parti faire dodo dans son lit.

D'ailleurs les Maraudeurs m'ont demandé ce que j'attendais ici. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de mon plan… Ils ne vont pas me croire ! Qui croirait que Lily est droguée ? En plus du chocolat !

Alors je leur ai dit que je devais réfléchir à quelque chose et ils m'ont laissé. Enfin, à une condition : Sirius voulait m'emprunter mon doudou. Je lui ai dit que c'était bon, de toute manière, je l'utilise plus depuis longtemps. Mais Patmol l'adore, va savoir pourquoi…

Enfin, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvre pour laisser rentrer ma douce droguée. Lily ne me remarque pas tout de suite mais dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi, elle me regarde d'abord surprise ensuite elle fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, Potter ? Je te signale qu'il est l'heure de te coucher.

-Je t'attendais, je lui parle d'un air mystérieux.

-Ah oui ! Et bien c'est NON ! hurle-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

Je ne comprends pas là. J'ai encore rien dit !

-Je veux pas sortir avec toi, ni me marier, ni être la femme de tes vingt enfants !

J'arque un sourcil. Avec quoi elle vient ?

-Mais, ce n'était pas cela que je voulais te demander !

-Et je te donne pas non plus l'autorisation de taper sur Rogue, je te l'ai déjà dit ! me fait-elle d'un air catégorique.

-Ah ! Dommage, mais ce n'est pas cela non plus !

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, répond-t-elle avec un air dégoûté.

-Lily… Je t'en pris écou…

-OUI ! Je suis bien vierge, la rumeur est vrai, hurle-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

-C'est vrai ?!

Oh ! Ma p'tite Lily est vierge, attendant sagement pour moi ! Quel amour dit donc !

-Je viens de te dire que c'est vrai, imbécile ! Maintenant laisse-moi.

-C'était pas cela que je voulais te dire…

-Ah…

Elle me regarde d'un air surpris et perdu.

-Pourtant… J'ai dit tous les trucs que tu me demandes d'habitude… Aurais-je oublier quelque chose ?...

-Euh, Lily. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Elle me regarde d'un air méfiant. Je me demande pourquoi… Je suis tellement innocent ! Qui a toussé ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance :

-Je suis au courant pour ta drogue…

Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Alors là, c'est sûr : je lui en ai mis pleins la vue ! Ha ha ha ! Bon, ok, mauvais jeu de mots.

-… Je… Tu… Il… Nous… Euh…

-C'est « vous » après…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais pourquoi j'énonce les pronoms personnels sujets ? me demande-t-elle, agacée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

Pff, elle croit que je suis Merlin et que je sais tout ? Je ne suis pas loin mais pas à ce point là tout de même.

-Comment tu sais que je suis… enfin… que je…

-Que tu es chocophile ?

-C'est ça…

-Et bien, j'ai mes sources.

Quoi ? Vous pensiez tout de même que j'allais avouer que je l'ai suivie ! Je tiens à la vie moi. Elle me jette un regard méfiant.

-Et alors ? Même si je le suis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Il se trouve que je peux t'aider à t'en procurer autrement qu'avec l'aide de Monkey, je lui dis d'un air fier.

-C'est Minki ! Et… comment ?

-Ca, ce n'est pas ton problème. Sache juste que je te donnerais ceux que tu veux, de la marque que tu veux.

-Et que veux-tu en échange ? Je te connais, tu ne feras rien gratos.

-Euh… Si tu insistes, je lui dis d'un air innocent. Un petit baiser comme payement ce serait pas mal. Par tablette s'il te plait, je lui fais d'un air professionnel.

Aï ! Ma joue… La claque est vite partie dit donc. Je rêve ou elle frappe de plus en plus fort chaque jour ?

-Mais euh ! Sur la joue je voulais dire ! Des baisers sur la joue.

-Ca change quoi ? hurle-t-elle, furieuse.

-Que ce n'est pas sur la bouche.

Elle réfléchit un peu.

-Mouai, c'est vrai. Bon, j'accepte. Je veux une dose le matin, un autre après manger, après les cours et avant de me coucher.

-Quatre tablettes par jour ? fis-je étonné.

-Mais non !

Ouf, j'avais eu peur…

-Six. J'en veux deux par dose. Et des grandes hein !

Putain… Comment elle fait pour ne pas grossir ? Même Peter ne mange pas autant de chocolat !

-… bien…

Le mot sort à peine tellement je suis étonné.

-Bon, ben… Je vais te donner une avance hein !

Et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle dépose un petit bisou sur ma joue et partie vers son dortoir me lançant un petit « Bonne nuit ! »… Je vais m'évanouir. Lily m'a fait un bisou ! UN BISOU !

YES !

°

Le lendemain, je reçus un hibou m'apportant les six tablettes du jour directement de Belgique. Très content, j'envois mon propre volatile à Evans pour lui donner rendez-vous à la bibliothèque (personne n'y est à cette heure-ci) dans le rayon HISTOIRE. Là c'est sûr que personne ne vient.

Je mets bien mon uniforme du collège, me parfume, j'essaye de me coiffer sans succès et finalement, je pars laissant Patmol, Queudvert et Lunard dormir gentiment.

Arrivé au rayon, les deux tablettes de vingt centimètres soigneusement emballées étant dans les poches intérieurs de ma robe de sorcier, je cherche Lily du regard. Et je la trouve, feuilletant un livre sur … la venue du chocolat dans le monde sorcier… C'est une obsession ma parole !

-Evans !

Elle se retourne et ses lèvres forment un sourire… terrifiant.

-Enfin te voilà !

Aaaaah ! Cette fille est dingue : elle se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Merlin, au secours ! Je suis par terre, avec Lily Evans à califourchon sur moi, ses mains froides fouillant mon torse pour trouver son chocolat…

…Je vais mourir d'extase…

-Ah !

Ce cri triomphant de Lily me ramena sur terre. Elle prit ses tablettes et se leva. NOOON ! Reste-là ! Note à moi même : la prochaine fois, mieux cacher le chocolat pour qu'elle fouille plus longtemps.

-Elles sont petites, mais ça fera l'affaire ! dit-elle.

Petite ? PETITE ? Elles font vingt centimètres sur cinq. Deux comme ça, c'est pas mal ! C'est même trop !!!!

Elle déballa le succulent chocolat noir et commença à le manger comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je toussote.

-Et mon payement ?

Sans rien dire, elle pose sa bouche chocolatée sur ma joue.

-Merde, y a une trace de chocolat, chuchote-t-elle.

Et elle lèche le chocolat avant de s'enfuir avec son dû sans me prêter plus d'attention.

Une demie heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs me trouvèrent évanoui dans le rayon Histoire de la bibliothèque.

°

Ca fait un mois… Un mois que je lui donne régulièrement ses chocolats et un mois qu'elle me donne des bisous. Je m'en plains pas mais la situation n'avance pas…

Quoique !

Je la connais tout de même un peu plus et puis elle se confie de plus en plus à moi ! Elle est plus ouverte bien que son dictionnaire d'insultes ne soit pas disparu. Je crois que maintenant, je peux dire qu'on est amis.

Mais je veux plus…

Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie pour la rejoindre. Maintenant c'est là notre lieu de rendez-vous. Parce que à force de me voir venir à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince se méfiait de plus en plus. Quelle réputation j'ai !

Comme d'habitude, elle me donne tout de suite un petit bisou. Je m'allonge par terre et elle s'assit à genoux un peu plus loin. Ensuite, elle va manger et on va discuter en même temps. On parla de Quidditch, je pose encore quelques questions sur le monde moldu quand tout à coup elle commence avec un sujet… étrange :

-James ? (Oui, elle sait enfin que je m'appelle James !)

-Ouai ?

-Et bien… pourquoi m'avais-tu demandé de sortir avec toi toutes ses années ?

Elle mange un petit carré de chocolat et attend ma réponse. Après toutes ses séances, elle a appris à manger carré par carré pour être plus propre… Encore heureux !

La question m'étonne et je ne sais pas quoi répondre à part :

-Euh… Tu me plaisais…

-Oh ! fait-elle. Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu… étais préfète et que je voulais quelqu'un de l'autorité scolaire de mon côté !

… Non je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Elle me regarde en arquant un sourcil.

-Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es.

Je vous avais dit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas avec ses insultes.

-Allez ! Dis-moi.

-Bof… C'était juste toi. L'ensemble de ta personnalité. Ca me plaisait.

-Et depuis que tu sais que je me goinfre comme une malade, ça change tout !

Elle parle en levant un doigt philosophique et éclate de rire. Je souris. J'aime bien son rire. C'est joli.

-J'ai une autre question…

-Je t'en pris.

-Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'apportes tout ce chocolat ?

-Pour éviter que tu meures par manque, je lui réponds avec un grand sourire malicieux.

Elle éclate de rire.

-Et pour pouvoir être avec toi.

Lily rougit. Je n'aurais pas du dire cela mais c'est sorti tout seul. J'y peux rien… Merde, mais quel imbécile ! Elle est jolie quand elle rougit ! On aurait dit une fraise…

-Oh… Tu… veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais dit oui ?

-Ben, ce serait intéressant…

Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote d'un air complice :

-Tu avais déjà senti ton haleine ? Parce que moi, je l'avais senti et pas qu'un peu.

Je rêve ou elle m'a bien dit que je puais de la gueule ? Je suis tellement surpris que je reste silencieux comme un poisson rouge mort traumatisé parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il était enfermé dans un grand bol bizarre.

Ma tête doit valoir le détour parce qu'elle éclate de rire.

-C'est vraiment ça ?

-James, ce que tu peux être stupide parfois !

Pff, que de compliments !

-Alors sérieusement… Mmh ! Déjà je ne savais pas comment réagir alors je faisais ce qui était le plus simple. Puis, je ne te connaissais pas beaucoup. Ensuite, tu ne m'avais jamais offert du chocolat.

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Hé hé ! Je sens que je vais aimer ce qui va suivre… Pourquoi ? Parce que elle se dirige à quatre « pattes » vers moi.

-Mais… mais maintenant je sais comment réagir !

Elle s'allonge doucement au-dessus de moi.

-Et je te connais mieux.

Sa main commence à se balader sous ma robe de sorcier.

-Enfin, tu as arrêté de faire l'idiot en m'offrant des choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres mais tu m'as offert ce que j'aime le plus. Tu sais c'est quoi ?

Pff, c'est presque trop facile.

-Le chocolat, biensûr, je lui dis, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais non, banane ! Ca !

Et elle pose ses lèvres sur ma joue pour ensuite les poser sur ma bouche. Je rêve ! PINCEZ-MOI ! Enfin ! ENFIN ELLE A ACCEPTE ! Mmh ! Et quel beau baiser ! Et ses lèvres ! Elles ont un sublime goût de chocolat : rien d'étonnant. C'est bon. Délicieux même ! On joue avec la langue de l'autre assez longtemps. Malheureusement, cette sucrerie s'éloigne de moi.

-J'accepte de sortir avec toi à une condition, me dit Lily.

-Je ne taperais pas sur les Serpentards, promis, je lui jure, essoufflé.

-Non imbécile !

-Alors ?

-Que tu m'obligeras jamais à arrêter le chocolat, me dit-elle de l'air le plus sérieux.

-Je te promets d'être ton fournisseur à vie.

-Génial !

Et ses lèvres reprennent possession des miennes avec une grande fougue ! MIAM !

Franchement, j'adore le chocolat !

**_

* * *

_**

**_(1) Pour le chocolat, j'ai mis Belge parce que bon, c'est la spécialité de la Belgique. Petite info pour ceux qui se demandaient pourquoi belge._**

**_Bon j'avoue, j'aime pas trop la fin... mais j'arrivais pas à boucler donc bon..._**

**_Alors votre avis ? La fin vous satisfait-elle ou je la change ? ..._**

**_J'ai une petit idée pour faire une suite donc peut-être que je vais poster un deuxième one qui sera la suite de celui-ci. Rien est sûr mais si c'est le cas, je posterais un petit mot ici pour vous prévenir que la suite est en ligne ;)_**

**_Je vous laisse ! JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE !!_**

**_Emeraude-chan._**


End file.
